Dimensions
Dimensions, also known as worlds, are self-contained universes that mostly operate independently of each other. Most known dimensions seen thus far have existed on non-physical planes with the exception of the Prison Worlds and although shown to be parallel to our conventional plane, operate under supernatural laws of physics. While some dimensions are known to naturally exist, others were created through witchcraft. Earth The Earth refers to the planet and universe surrounding it. It is the main setting in The Vampire Diaries and The Originals. It is the third planet from the Sun, having an equatorial diameter of 7926 miles (12,755 km) and a polar diameter of 7900 miles (12,714 km), a mean distance from the Sun of 92.9 million miles (149.6 million km), and a period of revolution of 365.26 days, and having one satellite. The Earth is over 4 billion years old and formed around the same time as the rest of the solar system. The Earth is the fifth-largest planet in the solar system with a diameter of approximately 8,000 miles. From space, Earth looks like a blue marble with white swirls and areas of brown, yellow, green and white. The blue is water, which covers about 71 percent of Earth's surface. The white swirls are clouds. The areas of brown, yellow and green are land. And the areas of white are ice and snow. The equator is an imaginary circle that divides Earth into two halves. The northern half is called the Northern Hemisphere. The southern half is called the Southern Hemisphere. The northernmost point on Earth is called the North Pole. The southernmost point on Earth is called the South Pole. Earth orbits the sun once every 365 days, or one year. The shape of its orbit is not quite a perfect circle. It's more like an oval, which causes Earth's distance from the sun to vary during the year. Earth is nearest the sun, or at "perihelion," in January when it's about 91 million miles away. Earth is farthest from the sun, or at "aphelion," in July when it's about 95 million miles away. At the equator, Earth spins at just over 1,000 miles per hour. Earth makes a full spin around its axis once every 24 hours, or one day. The axis is an imaginary line through the center of the planet from the North Pole to the South Pole. Rather than straight up and down, Earth's axis is tilted at an angle of 23.5 degrees. The Prison Worlds and Damon Salvatore explore the 1994 Prison World.]] The Prison Worlds were created by the Gemini Coven and were bound to the power of its leader. They were used as prisons for those who have somehow wronged the Gemini Coven. Furthermore, the Prison Worlds were created with a temporal-loop that constantly repeats the same day over and over again. One of the worlds is set in 1903 and the other in 1994. Lastly, the only way known way to escape from these dimensions is by using the Ascendant in conjunction with Bennett blood, and then harnessing an event that happened on the day the dimension was set by, such as an eclipse or aurora borealis. The Other Side and Bonnie Bennett await the destruction of the The Other Side.]] The Other Side was a spiritual dimension that was exclusive to the souls of every deceased supernatural being. The Other Side was originally created by an extremely powerful witch by the name of Qetsiyah, as a way to prevent her ex-lover Silas from finding peace with her handmaiden Amara. However, it became a worldwide purgatory that imprisoned the soul of every supernatural being who had died. With the exception of witches, all supernatural creatures, such as vampires and werewolves, were damned to spend all of eternity in a state of solitude, unable to interact with others unless otherwise orchestrated by the free reigning witch spirits. The Ancestral Plane residing on the Ancestral Plane.]] The Ancestral Plane is a spiritual dimension where every deceased ancestral witch who has participated in the ritual of consecration resides. It's creation was partially responsible by the talented witch, Ysabelle Dalliencourt. While it remains unknown if it's exclusive to New Orleans witches, whenever an ancestral witch is consecrated into the earth, their essence flows through the Earth, replenishing its power. According to Davina Claire, while the Ancestral Plane can appear dark and empty to an isolated member of the coven, it is in fact populated by the countless ancestors of the New Orleans Coven. While she initially thought she was alone, she eventually heard the Ancestors begin to talk to her. The Bright World is welcomed into the The Bright World.]] The Bright World is a dimension of ultimate peace. The Bright World is a beautiful realm that is supposedly populated by every soul (both human and non-human) that has successfully found peace. The Bright World is considered a "heaven" due to its similarity to the pleasant afterlife that is believed to exist by many religions. However, contrary to the religious belief that only saintly souls are allowed into heaven, it has been proven that this is not the case. While some deserving characters such as Alexia Branson, Jenna Sommers, and Sheila Bennett were in fact welcomed into the Bright World, many undeserving characters, who were known to have committed malevolent deeds, were also said to have found peace. The Dark World is dragged into the The Dark World.]] The Dark World is a dimension of ultimate misery. The Dark World is an ugly realm that is supposedly populated by every soul (both human and non-human) that has failed to find peace. The Dark World is considered a "hell" due to its similarity to the unpleasant afterlife that is believed to exist by many religions. However, contrary to the religious belief that only sinners are damned to hell, it has been proven that this is not the case. While some deserving characters such as Katherine Pierce, Markos, and Silas were in fact dragged into the Dark World, many undeserving characters such as Vicki Donovan and Maria, who were known to have committed benevolent deeds, were also said to have never found peace. Astral Plane enters the Chambre.]] The Astral Plane is a psychic dimension that is exclusive to the minds of sentient beings. The Astral Plane can be entered through Astral Projection in which consciousnesses is manifested externally from the body. Although normally free roaming, minds can be drawn to artificially construction rooms on the astral plane known as a Chambre de Chasse where they remain anchored through representational totems. See also Category:Dimensions Category:Locations Category:Supernatural Category:Witchcraft